


瀚冰-【不知不觉④】

by xugongjin



Category: One Direction(band)
Genre: M/M, 浴室play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xugongjin/pseuds/xugongjin





	瀚冰-【不知不觉④】

接上一章  
两人笑着接吻，从此之后，再也不会有像海水般的咸涩，只会有柠檬味漱口水一样的的凉凉的，甜甜的，属于爱情的味道。

但现在，他们的唇齿间只有醉人的酒精和对方身上诱人的气味。  
“季肖冰，”亲着亲着高瀚宇又停下了，“你真的喜欢我吗？”  
“......”季肖冰拿眼斜睨他。  
“哎呀快说话呀~”高瀚宇用头蹭了蹭他的肩窝，衬衫已经不争气地从上面滑落了。  
“你干嘛跟个狗似的，”季肖冰被蹭得有些痒，用手捧起那颗乱动的脑袋，掰过来照着嘴上亲了一口，“我是真的喜欢你的，不用怀疑。”  
“我只是有点不敢想，我以为你会拒绝。”高瀚宇像是得到了自己想要的答案，翻身在他身边躺下，侧着头看他。  
“我也想不到我为什么会喜欢你，而且这种感觉已经很久了，在我不知不觉中。”季肖冰也侧头看着他，发现他眼里覆着一层红血丝。  
“缘啊，妙不可言啊~”  
“干嘛学我。”  
............  
“为什么......停下了。”两个人头靠着头望着天花板沉默了一会儿，季肖冰先开口了。  
“你说刚才?”高瀚宇答得倒坦然，“你家里没有东西，我怕弄伤你。”  
“那你家有啊？”季肖冰一时嘴快就问出去了，还好高瀚宇回答的是“没有，要去买”。  
“那你现在?”季肖冰往他身下指了指。  
“硬着呢，所以你别撩我了，我好不容易忍住了，打算洗个澡冷静一下。”说完就钻进浴室里了。  
听着厕所传来的哗哗水声，季肖冰的心也砰砰直跳，厕所里没放浴巾，他在考虑要不要给高瀚宇拿个睡袍进去。  
反观浴室里的高瀚宇，冲了五分钟的凉水澡却丝毫没有要冷静下来的趋势，不知道是酒精作祟还是外面那只猫太吸引人，看了看置物架上的沐浴露，他脑中生出一丝邪念。  
“大爷，给我拿套衣服来！”  
门外的季肖冰吓得攥紧了手里的浴袍，慢慢挪像浴室，闭着眼睛把门打开一条缝，伸了一只手想把浴袍递进去，没想到刚一伸手就被一股大力拽进了浴室，还差点摔了一跤。  
高瀚宇一丝不挂地站在他眼前，右手拽着他，左手揽着他的腰，把他抵在盥洗台上，季肖冰可以清晰地感受到有什么东西抵在他的大腿根。  
“你不是要洗个澡冷静一下吗？”季肖冰有点吃惊地看他。  
“对不起啊，”高瀚宇亲了亲他的嘴角，“我冷静不了。”  
“没关系的，我愿意。”季肖冰安抚似的亲了亲他的鬓角。  
“要不要一起洗个澡？”  
“好。”  
这个澡洗得高某很舒心，但他怀里的季某已经被撩拨得面红耳赤。  
氤氲的蒸汽弥漫在整个浴室，让人看不清眼前的景象，温度刚刚好的热水撒在两人身上。一开始还只是正常的洗澡，洗着洗着高瀚宇的手就不知道放到什么地方去了。  
他从背后环住季肖冰，亲吻他的后颈，手在他的腰间徘徊向下，握住了他的欲望，开始有规律地动起手来。  
季肖冰仰着头靠在高瀚宇的肩上，两只手撑着前面的墙，抿着嘴粗重地呼吸着，时不时发出一两声低吟。  
“嗯......啊啊......”  
随着季肖冰低吟了几声，他就在高瀚宇的手上交代了。  
趁着季肖冰眯着眼，眨着挂满水珠的睫毛发呆的时候，高瀚宇把手探向他的后穴，轻轻把白浊抹在穴口，然后伸进了一根手指。  
当季肖冰感觉到胀痛的时候，高瀚宇已经伸进了三根手指，他下意识地想要抓住在他体内作乱的手，却被那人反手握住。  
“痛啊......”  
“你好好感受一下，真的是痛吗？”  
季肖冰听他的仔细感受了一下，高瀚宇的手指在他体内不断摸索，那感觉太奇怪了，又痛又痒，酥酥麻麻的，像是在找什么。  
“你干嘛呢？......啊！”季肖冰刚想问他，就感觉高瀚宇戳到了他体内的某个开关，一股像电流一样的酥麻感从尾椎扩散到全身，全身的力气好像都被抽空了，前端的欲望再一次抬起。  
高瀚宇顺势用一只手环住季肖冰，让他贴在他身上，手指又朝着那一点戳去。  
“啊！别......别戳那......啊！”季肖冰涨红着脸，发出的声音哽在喉间。  
高瀚宇见状也不再忍了，觉得差不多了就将自己的欲望推送进去。  
“嘶——”充分扩张的原因，过程很顺利，在进入到底的时候高瀚宇爽得吸了一口气。不一会，浴室里就穿来不轻不重的拍水声和季肖冰低声的呻吟。  
季肖冰到底体力还是不如高瀚宇，被他撞了几下敏感点之后就腿软地站不住了，喊着“受不了了”，眼看着眼泪就要夺眶而出。于是高瀚宇就把他从浴室抱到床上，不给他丝毫休息的机会，再一次贯穿了他，这一下劲特别大，还直接顶在了他体内要命的那点上。  
“......呃啊！”  
季肖冰舒服得仰起了头，露出修长的脖颈和性感的喉结，腿不自觉地勾住了高瀚宇精壮的腰。  
“嗯......轻、轻点......唔啊......”季肖冰有点受不住了。  
“轻点儿?”高瀚宇放轻了动作，不缓不慢，不疾不徐，不过都是每次轻轻擦过那一点敏感，不顶到那里而已。  
“别......顶那里......”  
“是别顶，还是顶?”高瀚宇坏笑着看他。  
“你故意的吧。”季肖冰笑着打了他一下。  
“是啊，我就是故意的，”高瀚宇低下头来舔了舔他的嘴唇，又在他那一点附近蹭了蹭，“爱不爱我?”  
季肖冰顺势搂住他的脖子，在他的耳垂上亲了一口。  
“我爱你。”  
听到了梦寐以求的三个字，高瀚宇愣了一下，抬起头来看见了满脸写着“我好难受”的季肖冰，深深的吻了下去。  
季肖冰就感觉在自己体内的东西又涨大了一圈，身上的人也加快了身下的动作。两人唇舌纠缠着，季肖冰难耐的呻吟声被他尽数吞进肚子里，高瀚宇一个深入，两人同时到达了顶峰。  
季肖冰迷迷糊糊间觉得自己身上被清理干净了，待在一个温暖舒适的怀抱里，很累，很困，但很幸福。他感觉到有人在不断亲吻他的颈侧和后背。  
“我也爱你。”这是他陷入梦境前听到的最后一句话。


End file.
